


Honey, Can't you See (The Bloodstains on my Teeth)

by Faladrast (surfgirl1)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banners & Icons, Digital Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 02:57:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18228977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surfgirl1/pseuds/Faladrast





	Honey, Can't you See (The Bloodstains on my Teeth)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Loup_Aigre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loup_Aigre/gifts), [TroubleIWant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TroubleIWant/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Honey, Can't you See (The Bloodstains on my Teeth)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11342160) by [Loup_Aigre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loup_Aigre/pseuds/Loup_Aigre), [TroubleIWant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TroubleIWant/pseuds/TroubleIWant). 




End file.
